Minato
by luffy8557
Summary: The story of Minato Uzumaki Son of Naruto and Sakura and his teammate's Sarada Uchiha daughter of Sasuke and Karin and Akama Inuzuka son of Kiba and Hinata going on mission's and team 7 protecting the leaf from new and old enemies.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Prologue

35 years ago a Nine Tail fox appeared and attack the hidden leaf village the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze sealed the Nine Tail Fox into his newborn son with the help his wife Kushina Uzumaki. That boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki the Nine Tail's Jinchuuriki and all his life he had a dream that dream was to become Hokage.

After years of being hated he was put a Genin team with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha with Kakashi Hatake as his Sensei. Later Sasuke Uchiha left the leaf looking for power to kill his bother. Naruto went to stop him but lost and left the leaf to train for two years. Two years later Naruto and his teammate Sakura went after him a second time but when defected. Later the leader of the Akatsuki came to the leaf look for Naruto so he could remove the Nine Tail Fox. His name was Pain. Naruto mastered Sage mode and defeated pain gaining trust of everyone in the leaf. Naruto and Sakura and Kakashi once again met up with Sasuke and learned he planned to destroy the leaf for ordering his brother to kill his clan.

Later Madara Uchiha started the forth great ninja war and Naruto became friends with Nine Tail Fox whose name is Kurama. During the war Sasuke returned to help protect the leaf after hearing the truth from the 4 Hokage's .After dying Naruto and Sasuke met Hagoromo ōtsutsuki the sage of the six paths gain power stronger than that of Madara Uchiha. Naruto Sasuke and Sakura defected and sealed Kaguya Ootsutsuki. After all of this Sasuke told his team he was going to kill the Kage's seeing and reform the world. Naruto told Sasuke he would have to beat him first. In the they both use their most power jutsu Chidori and Rasengan losing both there arms. After arriving Sakura heals them later Sasuke decides to travel the world. Three months later Naruto and Sakura start dating one year later they are marry. Than ten months after their wedding Sakura gave birth to a baby boy named Minato Uzumaki. The tale of Minato Uzumaki.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 enter Minato Uzumaki

"Minato wake up yelled Sakura growing angry."

"Minato Uzumaki get the hell up right now or I will get mad yelled Sakura.

"Brother you should get up or mom will get mad I don't like mom mad said his younger sister Kushina Uzumaki."

"I know sis I don't feel like dying today now leave so I can get ready for my first mission Minato said."

Five minutes later

"Here you go Minato said Sakura" putting a bowl of ramen on the table.

"Are you sick Raman you made Ramen said Minato."

"No you idiot it your first mission so I made your favorite said Sakura."

"Oh and guess what said Sakura."

"Your dad is taking a three extra days off starting today after Minato's mission said Sakura smiling."

"Really that is so cool said Minato" smiling.

"Daddy going to be home more asked Kushina."

"Yep said Sakura."

"Yesssss!Screamed Kushina"

"Oh Minato I got home late last night so I never got asked but who is on your team asked Sakura."

"That bitch Sarada Uchiha and Akama Inuzuka an our Sensei is Konohamaru said Minato"

"Like farther like son can't stand Sasuke or his family Sakura smirked"

Seeing the time Minato put on his new headband and stood up.

"Bye mom bye sis said Minato."

"Bye tell your dad I said hi said Sakura."

End of chapter 1

Minato Uzumaki – Son of Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki age 13

Sarada Uchiha - daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Karin. Age 13

Akama Inuzuka - son of Kiba and Hinata age 13

AN I change something's like Minato's team.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Seventh Hokage!

I own nothing

Minato Uzumaki had just arrived at the bridge his team was meeting at the same one the old team 7 met at years ago. But his smile faded seeing Sarada Uchiha sanding there with her arms crossed.

"Hay loser how you doing Sarada said coolly."

"Shut up stupid bitch you're the loser here yelled Minato" running at her.

Two seconds later Minato was on the ground with a fist in front of his face.

"Ha you got owned by my Sarada said Akama Inuzuka walking over."

"Call me yours a second time and I will show you hell said Sarada."  
>"Ok I am sorry just don't kill me beg Akama."<p>

"Hey guys sorry I am late I was doing something said Konohamaru" appearing in a puff of smoke.

"Well of course you were doing something, be on time next time said Sarada."

"Well let's go we need to see the Hokage about our first mission said Konohamaru."

"Hay Minato you think you dad will give us a hard mission asked Sarada."

Ignoring her he asked Akama."Hey you want be to show you the super sexy Jutsu my dad showed me the other day."

"You will do no such Jutsu in front of Sarada said Konohamaru."

"What about when she not here sensei asked Minato."

"You can do whatever you want said Konohamaru."

Later with Naruto

"Lord Naruto may I come in asked Konohamaru."

"Don't call me lord you fool yelled Naruto."

"Hey Dad are we getting a cool mission asked Minato."

"Normally you would be doing D ranked mission. But you guys are starting with a c ranked just like me and your mom and the ass said Naruto."

"I hope we don't die I mean am I ready for this said Akama."

"Hell ya we will be fine yelled Minato."

"A C ranked is a waste of my time said Sarada."

"You are to deliver this scroll to the feudal lord and Konohamaru may I speak to you said Naruto."

"Ok Naruto kids go outside said Konohamaru."

After the kids left

"Konohamaru the feudal lord asked for a Uchiha to go on this mission be careful a lot of people would do anything to that girl just to get to her dad said Naruto."

"You are telling me you want make sure no one is after her eye so they can rip them out before she awakens her sharingan said Konohamaru."

"But don't worry you would have to be mentally damaged to mess with these kids if you hurt all three of them you would have my team pissed off said Naruto."

"Ok see you tell Minato I said good luck and if he thinks I would do it don't do it said Naruto."

"Ok Bye said Konohamaru"

Later at the gate

"Let's go team 6 said Konohamaru."

"Yes sensei they said as they took off."

End of chapter

Chapter 3 attacked

AN what do you think of it so far

like and review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 **THIS IS A SANNIN!**

I own nothing

"Guys this waste of time I am going to take the trees like real ninja said Sarada."

"I will go to sensei you stay with Akama said Minato."Taking to the trees.

"Why am I not shocked they can do that asked said Konohamaru."

"How are they doing that sensei asked Akama?"

First I must tell you the history of chakra witch become worldly known after the Forth Great Ninja War said Konohamaru.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra pathway system, which is to chakra as the circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 tenketsu in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions.

Through the process of nature transformation, chakra can be converted into a number of different natures. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one chakra nature, but they have the capacity to use natures apart from their own affinity. There are five basic natures, but in addition to these, certain genetic traits allow multiple natures to be combined into new natures; for example, it is possible to mix Water and Wind into Ice. While many ninja can use more than one chakra nature, very few are able to combine them in this manner.

Chakra was originally something that belonged to the Shinju. When Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ate the fruit the Shinju bore, she became the first person in history to wield chakra. With her newfound power, she ended all the wars that plagued the lands. Her sons, Hamura and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the latter of whom would become the man known as the Sage of the Six Paths, were the first people to be born with chakra. It was Hagoromo who spread chakra to others, intending for the chakra to connect people's spiritual energy so that they would understand one another without even talking. This became known as ninshū with his goal being to lead the world toward peace. However, the people did not use chakra in the way the Sage had hoped, instead using it to connect their inner spiritual and physical energies. They needed their inner chakra to amplify and weaponise it, creating what is now known as ninjutsu. In the end, they ended up using their chakra in battle, just as Hagoromo's mother Kaguya did.

The two components of chakra: physical energy and spiritual energy.

Since being spread by the Sage of the Six Paths, chakra has become a form of life energy that all living individuals produce to some degree and require to survive. Produced within the "chakra coils" that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the "Chakra Pathway System", which is similar to the cardiovascular system. Certain groups, such as shinobi, have learned to generate more chakra and release it outside their bodies through pressure points called tenketsu in order to perform jutsu. Chakra is not normally visible to the human eye, though it can be seen in situations where a person releases as much of their chakra as possible. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of eight specific tenketsu known as the Eight Gates, which limit the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time. Chakra can also be visible when performing certain techniques, such as the Rasengan.

Of the many different types of techniques, ninjutsu, genjutsu, dōjutsu, and so on, all require the use of chakra. However, taijutsu is different, usually requiring no chakra use whatsoever; stamina is all that is needed. While the ninja still needs a set amount of chakra to live, regular taijutsu doesn't require any active molding or manipulation of chakra, with few exceptions. A standard attack like a punch or kick falls into this technique category.

Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's stamina, are moulded together. Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practicing a technique repeatedly will build up experience, increasing one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except the ninja needs to increase their endurance instead.

The general term for the source of chakra, the overall physical and spiritual energy an individual has, is called their "total stamina". The maximum amount of chakra an individual can create and retain at a given time is called their "chakra power-level".

Each person's chakra is different and as such gives off a unique chakra signature, which sensor type ninja are able to detect. One's chakra signature can be altered by absorbing DNA from multiple people, as seen in Kabuto Yakushi's case. By mixing various chakra signatures together, it became a whole new one, so that not even a sensor type who was already familiar with him could recognize him by his chakra.

Like DNA, chakra seems to be passed from parent to child, with the child inheriting the chakra signatures similar to their parents.

Chakra Control is a term that refers to the control of one's chakra and aptitude at controlling it. In Naruto, chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up. Thus, the key is not actually having chakra, but being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. Everyone has chakra, but only skilled ninja can correctly "mould" and "manipulate" it to its fullest extent.

Molding chakra involves the extraction of physical energy from the body's cells and spiritual energy from the mind's consciousness, and then mixing them together within the body. In other words, a ninja could create too much or too little chakra for a given technique, resulting in the chakra being used inefficiently. In addition, even if a ninja is able to mould the correct amount of chakra, if they cannot manipulate the chakra properly, the desired technique will not be as effective or will not execute at all. Wasting stamina and chakra will also create weaknesses like early exhaustion, which would hinder the ninja's capacity to fight long-term battles. General training methods for improving one's molding and manipulation of chakra are the Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing, and Water Surface Walking exercises.

As an in-between stage, some ninja can partially manipulate their chakra. This means they can use their chakra, but not effectively control it, which results in a poorly executed technique. A prime example is when Naruto Uzumaki tried to use the Clone Technique during his Academy graduation exam. To manipulate their chakra more easily, hand seals can be used. With these hand seals, users can control their chakra with higher efficiency, allowing them to execute their techniques more effectively. Different techniques also require the use of different hand seals. Shinobi who are extremely skilled at chakra control can become medical-ninja or make more effective use of genjutsu.

When creating a ninjutsu, the two methods of manipulating chakra are referred to as shape transformation and nature transformation:

Shape transformation deals with controlling the form, movement, and potency of chakra.

Nature transformation deals with changing the physical properties of chakra into an element. There is also the nature transformation of Yin and Yang, which deals with changing the ratio of spiritual and physical energies within chakra.

These two methods can be implemented separately or together in order to create a technique, though ninja who can use both simultaneously are said to be rare.

A good way to build up chakra in the body is to spin it into a tight spiral. Whether to spin the chakra left or right is dependent on the way the user's hair grows, either to the right or left an opponent can negate a technique by absorbing it and reversing the spin of the chakra within their own body said Konohamaru."

"Sensei I asked how to walk on tree said Akama."

"Oh right let me explain said Konohamaru"

"Tree Climbing involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet, and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and the user will fall said Konohamaru."

"God I don't know what you just said" Akama said."

"How do they know it If I don't they were in my class asked a pissed Akama."

"They asked their mom or dad to teach them said Konohamaru."

"No fair my mom and dad are ninja to why don't know I can't let Sarada think Minato is cooler than me yelled Akama"

With Minato and Sarada who are tem minutes ahead

"Your good bitch but its clear your dad taught that's why I am better said Minato."

"You are wrong boy her father is a powerful man if he knew what I was here to do I would be dead said the man walking out of hiding."

"Your no way" said Sarada stopping in her tracks.

"Shit said Minato."

"My name is Orochimaru and I will be taking her eyes before and some of blood said Orochimaru."

"No way I am let's that happen said Minato."

"**Shadow clone Jutsu** yelled Minato."

Minato ran at Orochimaru forming something but Orochimaru was ready.

"**Rasengan****"** yelled Minato.

Orochimaru grabbed Minato hand flipped him over and started choking him.

"Stop now yelled Sarada"

Standing there was Sarada Uchiha with her sharingan activated.

"Now **fire style fire ball Jutsu **yelled Sarada."

Orochimaru got out of the way easily and smirked.

"So I was right you are going to be my next body after I remove one of your eyes that is said Orochimaru"

Orochimaru ran at her and ripped one of her sharingan eye's out of her head.

Sarada screamed in pain.

"You will pay yelled Minato" running at him only to be kicked in the stomach and knocked down."

"So this is the power of the Sannin said Minato."

"**Fire style burning ash **yelled Konohamaru."

"Are you two alright asked Akama?"

"I am missing an eye Dammit what do you think yelled Sarada."

"Good thing mom show me medical ninjutsu said Minato."

He started healing Sarada.

"I am not good but I can stop bleeding said Minato."

"It's fine thanks said Sarada"

"Sensei can you take him asked Sarada."

Before Konohamaru could say anything a blast of black fames went bye his head to where Orochimaru was before.

Shit the piece of garbage is gone next time I see him I will rip his lungs out said the man.

"Wait is that who I think it is asked Akama."

"Yep that's him alright said Sarada."

The man walked up to Sarada

"Sarada I am so sorry I was to late but he will pay let's get you home and have your mom take a look at you said the man."

"It has been to long Naruto and Sakura will be happy to see you Sasuke Uchiha Said Konohamaru."

"Let's get going said Sasuke."

"But our mission said Akama."

"It can wait The leaf is in grave danger said Sasuke."

"Konohamaru when we get there go get Naruto and Sakura we must speek after I drop Sarada off with Karin."

"Ok sir."

They left for the leaf

End of chapter 3

Chapter 4

I know it was rushed but I want to get to main plot soon

Chapter 4 Team 7 meets after some time and Orochimaru's Plan


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Team 7 meets after some time and Orochimaru's Plan

I own nothing

At the gates of the leaf

"Wait Sasuke Uchiha your back said Kiba" (he was guarding the gate)

"Kiba have some ANBU get Sakura tell her to go to Naruto's office said Sasuke."

With Sakura in the leaf hospital

"Lady Sakura I must talk to you now said the ANBU."

"Not now I am working let Naruto take care of Kushina said Sakura."

"Lady Sakura Kushina is not what this is about Sasuke Uchiha is here and want to talk to you and lord Naruto now said the ANBU."

"Fine I am coming this better be good said Sakura" standing up from her paperwork.

With Naruto

Sasuke walk into the office.

"Hi Loser how you doing said Sasuke."

"I am fine you jackass yelled Naruto."

"By the way Suigetsu dropped by to say hi said Naruto."

"Oh god what did he do asked Sasuke?"

"Well he wanted to know if he was allowed to and I quote said Naruto."

Flashback

"What if I see something and want it can I take it asked Suigetsu.** "**

"That stealing and it is illegal said Naruto."

"What if someone piss me off and I kill him asked Suigetsu"

"Still illegal and that is also murder the worst crime of all said Naruto."

"Well than see you never because I did both he said" running out of the office and village.

End of flashback

"Sorry Naruto I will have "talk" with him said Sasuke."

"Sorry I took so long said Sakura" running into the room.

"Oh hi Sasuke said Sakura"

"Hi Sakura said Sasuke."

"Wait you said hi back to me who are Sakura joked."

"No time for jokes I had Konohamaru drop Sarada off with her mom said Sasuke."

"What happened asked Sakura."

"Don't worry your son is fine but he did t last said Sasuke."

"The mission was a trap he got Sarada's sharingan eye said Sasuke."

"And you know what he is going to do with it said Naruto."

"Yes I do said Sasuke."

"Orochimaru is almost done creating a full reanimation jutsu and he needs the sharingan to do it said Sasuke."

Do you know why asked Sakura" growing scared of what he was going to say.

"Yes said Sasuke."

"But of this jutsu is wiping the brain and mind so they think what he wants' them to think you also don't need their body or blood to bring someone back said Sasuke."

"He is plan on bringing back Indra Ōtsutsuki, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki,Hamura Ōtsutsuki Asura Ōtsutsuki and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki said Sasuke." "My god said Sakura" scared to death. "This is bad said Naruto." "Wait how does that work asked Naruto I mean they can't be controlled said Naruto."

"Yes you are right loser if they had a brain and mind and it was only blocked like the old reanimation jutsu this one is well a perfect reanimation jutsu said Sasuke."

"Let's go over what we know about the Ōtsutsuki clansaid Sakura."

"Ok Sasuke tell us what you know said Naruto."

"The Ōtsutsuki Clanis a clan originating from another world, having arrived to the Earth about 1,000 years ago. Several members of this clan have heavily influenced both the shinobi, and the world at large with their actions having shaped the world into what it is today. Some members of this clan notably have unusual anatomy such as horns and pale white or grey skin. They also seem adapted to living in otherwise uninhabitable environments such as the Moon. In time distant, mankind fought countless battles, leaving the earth soaked in blood. A tree would grow from the blood of the deceased, getting attention of the Ōtsutsuki clan, as it bore a fruit of great power. Princess Kaguya, leader of the clan, would later consume the fruit to transcend and bring peace using her unrivaled power. Seen as a deity by people and called the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya settled down amongst them, as she would eventually get pregnant and bear twin sons. However, Kaguya had grown despotic, the power having clouded her judgment, resorting to control mankind by force, something which would change her public image of a benevolent goddess into that of a demon. In a fit of jealousy that her children had inherited her chakra, Kaguya merged with the Shinju to turn against her own sons in a form of the monstrous Ten-Tails. After a fierce battle, with Hagoromo and Hamura standing victorious, the Tailed Beasts were made from her chakra, with her body sealed to form the core of a celestial body that would be known as the Moon. Hamura succeeding leadership of the clan later departed along with the rest of the Ōtsutsuki to the moon in order to guard their late princess (something they weren't aware of, thinking it to be the Shinju), while Hagoromo would stay in order to spread chakra to the humanity and teach them the concept of Ninshū. Said Sasuke."

"Now let's go over Indra Ōtsutsuki said Naruto.

"Indra Ōtsutsuki was the elder son of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and the ancestor of the Uchiha clan Indra was the first son of Hagoromo, inheriting his father's eyes: his dojūtsu powers (Sharingan), powerful chakra, and spiritual energy. From a young age, he demonstrated great talent towards ninshū and anything he applied his mind to. Because of his prowess, he led a solitary life — finding no need to depend on others. When Hagoromo was on his deathbed, he selected Indra's younger brother, Asura, to carry on his dream of establishing peace throughout the world.

Angry and jealous that his father had not chosen him, Indra, being tempted by Black Zetsu, fought against Asura to claim what he believed should have been his birthright. Both brothers went to their graves constantly fighting over the title of ninshū's successor. His descendants, who would become the Uchiha clan, would continue this fight with his younger brother's descendants, the Senju clan never knowing how or why their hatred of each other came to

From a young age, Indra was recognised as a natural genius and a prodigy, even in his legendary father's own perspective. In battle, Indra also wielded a sword, showing some expertise in kenjutsu. In addition to his skill in battle, Indra inherited his father's powerful chakra and spiritual energy.

Dōjutsu

The presumed pattern of Indra's Mangekyō Sharingan.

Indra possessed a derived form of his grandmother's dōjutsu; the Sharingan. He would also awaken its advanced form: the Mangekyō Sharingan which is presumably the spiral-like pattern that originated from his pupils and covered his irides, which was shown when he debuted.

With it, he became the first known wielder of Susanoo. Attaining mastery over the technique and its various developments, he became capable of fully Said Sasuke."

"Now let's go over Asura Ōtsutsuki said Naruto."

"Asura Ōtsutsuki was the youngest son of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and heir to his teachings. He is also the ancestor of the Senju clan, as well as the Uzumaki clanAs a child, Asura lived in his genius brother Indra's shadow in every conceivable way, having displayed no natural talent himself. Because of this, Asura came to realise the value of others and their power of the many friends and allies he made before eventually awakening his own power which equalled that of Indra's.

On his deathbed, Hagoromo selected Asura to carry on his dreams of peace for the world. Indra, believing that he should have been chosen, fought Asura to try and claim what he felt should have been his birthright. Both brothers went to their graves constantly fighting over the title of the successor of ninshū, but not before leaving behind offsprings who would continue the battle for centuries to come. Indra's descendants — who would become the Uchiha clan — would continue this fight with Asura's descendants — who would become known as the Senju clan — never knowing why or how their hatred of each other came to be.

As a child, Asura was considered to be unskilled, much unlike his genius older brother, Indra. Over the years, through gruelling hard work and dedication, plus support from his friends, Asura awakened his own power, his father's "body": life force, stamina, and physical energy; power rivalling that of his brother's as a late bloomer. This granted him a greater longevity and strong vitality, as well as massive chakra reserves. He also became a capable leader, obtaining countless loyal followers. It was this way of operating that caused his father to make him the successor to ninshū. After receiving Hagoromo's power, he was granted the Yin–Yang Release.

In battle, Asura was seen encased in a three-headed, six-armed avatar wielding several dark-coloured spheres. This avatar was capable of going head to head with Indra's perfect Susanoo. He was also seen wielding a shakujō, as well as a sword on different occasions said Sasuke."

"Now I have not learned a lot about Hamura Ōtsutsuki but let's go over him said Sasuke."  
>"Hamura Ōtsutsuki was the son of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and the twin brother of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Alongside his brother, he was one of the first humans to be born with chakra. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki gave birth to twin sons, the first humans to be born with chakra. He is the younger twin. When Kaguya realised both Hamura and Hagoromo also had the ability to wield chakra, Kaguya as the Ten-Tails tried to forcibly reclaim her chakra. Eventually, Hagoromo and Hamura succeeded in defeating and sealing her within Hagoromo. After Hagoromo created the tailed beasts and extracted the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path from his body to seal it onto the moon, resulting in his death. Before his brother's demise, Hamura and the rest of his clan departed to the moon, in order to guard his mother's sealed of the most powerful figures in history, he was able to defeat the Ten-Tails in battle together with his brother. In battle Hamura wielded a sword with presumable proficiency as well as a shakujō. He was also noted to have inherited his mother's powerful chakra and wielded the Six Paths Yin Power in his left hand that he used in combination with Hagoromo's Six Paths Yang Power to seal the Ten-Tails into the core of the Chibaku a wielder of the Byakugan, Hamura had access to the standard abilities of the dōjutsu such as: a near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision, and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Truth-Seeking Ball<p>

Hamura also had the ability to manifest a Truth-Seeking Ball, which is composed of the five basic nature transformations, Yin-Yang Release and the Six Paths Sage in a curved formation, he typically wielded a black shakujō.

Six Paths Sage Technique

Hamura also wielded the Six Paths Sage Technique. With this, he could enhance his abilities with senjutsu, and use multiple Truth-Seeking Balls said Sasuke"

"Now let's go over Kaguya Ōtsutsuki said Sakura."

"Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki is the matriarch of the Ōtsutsuki clan and mother of Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki, who had lived long before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between mankind. She consumed the fruit of the Shinju and became the progenitor of chakra, and part of the creation of the beast that would become known as the Ten-Tails.

Kaguya and her newborn sons.

A millennia ago, Kaguya, longing for peace, believed that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts. For that reason, she defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the Shinju. Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars, and for her deed, she was worshiped as the Rabbit Goddess and had settled down amongst humans, as she would eventually get pregnant and bear twin sons, Hagoromo and Hamura. As time passed, however, Kaguya began to lose trust in humanity as the power ultimately corrupted her. This led to her into madness as she created her ideal peace by trapping her victims in the Infinite Tsukuyomi and convert them into White Zetsu, which would change her public image of a benevolent goddess into that of a Demon. In a fit of envy that her own sons had inherited her chakra, Kaguya merged with the Shinju to turn against them in a form of the monstrous Ten-Tails. Their intense battle ended with Hagoromo and Hamura separating and absorbing their mother's powerful chakra while sealing her body to form the core of a celestial body that would be known as the moon. Hamura later departed along with the rest of the Ōtsutsuki clan to the moon to guard his mother's remains, while Hagoromo would stay in order to spread chakra to the humanity and teach them the concept of Ninshū.

However, just before her sons could completely seal her, Kaguya manifested her will in the form of Black Zetsu. With the agenda of reviving its creator, Black Zetsu manipulated the Sage's sons Indra, and his descendants: the Uchiha clan, along with Asura's descendants: the Senju clan, all in an attempt to get one of them to awaken the Rinnegan. Madara Uchiha would eventually succeed in doing so, and Black Zetsu began secretly manipulating world events to have Kaguya revived

Having consumed the fruit of the Shinju, Kaguya achieved such unrivalled power that she was able to pacify the war-torn world all by herself, leading the people to worship her in fear.

Hagoromo, being a legendary figure himself, praised his mother's might as superior to all others, including his own. According to Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, Kaguya possesses more chakra than both the Ten-Tails and its jinchūriki, Madara Uchiha, originally had. Black Zetsu claimed that Kaguya, rather than the Shinju, is in fact, the progenitor of all chakra.

As the progenitor of chakra, Black Zetsu states that Kaguya can also absorb any technique that she encounters. Much like the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, Kaguya displayed the ability to fly. In combat, she is able to materialise enormous chakra fists, easily surpassing the power of the chakra arms employed by Jinchuuriki With them, she is capable of destroying a Perfect Susanoo without much effort.

Kaguya manipulating lightning.

Kaguya has shown the ability to manipulate nature itself. One such instance she was seen manipulating lightning, causing a thunder storm. While in her dimensions, she has also shown the ability to meld with the world and control the substance within it, such as the ice and snow in her frozen mountainous dimension.

Kaguya is able to manifest her will, an ability that allows her to create life to serve on her behalf. Just prior to her sealing, Kaguya was able to create Black Zetsu, using the latter to revive her centuries afterward. Claiming to be immortal, she is also able to regenerate lost anatomy, including a severed arm.

Kaguya is capable of very fast movement, displayed when she suddenly appears before individuals in the blink of an eye. While not her specialty, Kaguya has shown a degree of unarmed combat skills, able to easily block several attacks from Naruto's omnidirectional shadow clone-assault. She can also use her extremely long hair as a makeshift weapon capturing and tossing foes around the battlefield or shooting it like senbon with enough ferocity to pierce even Sasuke's Susanoo. She is able to harden her hair to shield her from attacks. When making physical contact with an enemy, she is able to halt their movements while absorbing their chakra.

Kekkei Genkai

Kaguya's activated Byakugan and Rinne Sharingan third eye.

Byakugan

Kaguya wields the Byakugan in both eyes, granting her near 360° vision (with the presumed exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae that all wielders possess), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Her sight with the Byakugan was also able to bypass the defence of Susanoo. In conjunction with her hair, Kaguya is able to see the individuals' vital points, accurately piercing them in order to immobilise them completely.

Kekkei Mōra

Rinne Sharingan

Kaguya wields her Rinne Sharingan as a third eye on her forehead, which is red in colour and contains several concentric circles and nine tomoe. Her third eye also grants her the Sharingan's powers such as seeing the flow of chakra, casting and easily recognising genjutsu, heightened powers of perception as well as the ability to copy techniques. The eye, once enabled, allowed Kaguya to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

With her third eye, Kaguya is also able to instantaneously teleport herself and others around her to a different dimension, while simultaneously erasing the presence of their chakra. Similarly, Kaguya is able to open and travel through rifts in space as a means of instantaneous travel.

Kaguya's usage of All-Killing Ash Bones.

Kaguya has shown the ability to manipulate and by extension weaponise her own bone structure, similar in principles to the Shikotsumyaku, enabling her to have a vast array of battle options without any need to carry weapons on her body, such as launching her bones like projectiles. However, the deadliness is far superior in comparison, as her All-Killing Ash Bones is a technique that will cause the victims' body to corrode into a pile of ash on impalement.

Kaguya's giant Truth-Seeking Ball.

Once regaining control of herself, Kaguya is able to focus all her accumulated chakra into an enormous Truth-Seeking Ball, which according to Black Zetsu houses every nature transformation, essentially being the start of a new dimension.

Kaguya's Tailed Beast Transformation.

As part of the incarnation of the Ten-Tails, she can assume the form at will. She did so against her sons, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura making them believe the Ten-Tails was the Shinju's vengeance. While fighting us she was forced to transform after being hit by the chakra of all nine tailed beasts, with the tailed beasts' chakra in the Rasenshuriken reacting to the chakra inside of Kaguya, resulting in her mutating into an unstable rabbit-like mass said Sasuke."

"Let's go over Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki said Naruto."

"Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, known to the world at large as the Sage of the Six Paths was a legendary god-like figure who founded Ninshū which led to the creation of the ninja world. He was the son of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and the first humans born with the same powerful chakra inherited from their mother. Both he and his brother defeated their mother, having become the terrifying Ten-Tails, in battle and sealed the powerful beast within him, thus making Hagoromo the first Jinchuuriki. The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until Hagoromo and his brother managed to defeat the beast, with Hagoromo becoming its jinchūriki, causing him to be revered as a god for the virtue of his victory. Hagoromo and Hamura also sealed away Kaguya due to her power hungry nature. Researching his mother's technique, Hagoromo was able to free the world from her Infinite Tsukuyomi. Later, with his knowledge of the concept of chakra, Hagoromo travelled across the land, giving chakra to every one in the world as well as spreading his ideals and religion, ninshū, which eventually became the ability known as ninjutsu According to Jiraiya, his great deeds and ultimate desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made him widely known as the Saviour of this World

Hagoromo's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his dream and legacy to his two sons, and began to teach them ninshū. The older son, Indra, was acknowledged by Hagoromo as a true prodigy, who quickly began to revel in his natural prowess and became very solitary. The younger son, Asura, proved to be the exact opposite, having shown no special abilities or natural talent, but he pushed on through his limitations, growing stronger and more mature because of his struggles and making friends along the way. Hagoromo acknowledged Asura's chosen path, agreeing that love and cooperation were the true keys to peace

Hagoromo with the young tailed beasts.

Inspired by his younger son, Hagoromo separated the Ten-Tails' chakra within his body and used his Creation of All Things ability to divide it into nine separated bodies, creating the tailed beasts and giving each a name As a result of extracting them all at once, Hagoromo was left weakened and incapacitated for several months, though the powerful life force of the Ten-Tails' husk kept him alive Some time after their creation, the young tailed beasts were told that they were all still linked to one another despite being separate entities. Hagoromo also told them that they would eventually become one again, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is. Hagoromo eventually used Chibaku Tensei to seal the husk of the Ten-Tails in what would become the his deathbed, he chose Asura to be his successor, but Indra, overcome by bitterness and envy as well as being encouraged and manipulated by Black Zetsu, fought against his brother, beginning a war between them that would continue through their descendants.

Suspecting that Indra or one of his reincarnations would eventually attempt to take Asura's power for themselves, Hagoromo left behind a tablet detailing his history in an attempt to make them those who possess the Rinnegan can fully decipher the contents of the tablet, while a reader with other dōjutsu such as the Sharingan can still partially interpret the information. However, unknown to him, Black Zetsu had altered the contents of his tablet so he could manipulate Indra's descendants, the Uchiha clan, through the ages into resurrecting Kaguya and initiating the Infinite Tsukuyomi anew.

Even though Hagoromo died and his body destroyed, his chakra and consciousness remained and traversed the world throughout the centuries.

Though not a great deal is known about all of his skills, Hagoromo is widely accepted to be the most powerful figure in history, second only to his own mother, having defeated the Ten-Tails, albeit with his brother's help. Hagoromo came to be revered as a god himself after becoming the very first jinchūriki in history, having the Ten-Tails' great power contained within him. In addition, he was the first man to understand the very nature of chakra itself. Hagoromo's wisdom, combined with his kekkei genkai, the Rinnegan, allowed him to create the original form of ninjutsu, Ninshū. He obtained a great following, as men and women from across the world strove to learn from his teachings. The power of his chakra was later shown to even transcend time itself, becoming able to continue observing the world and meet with people long after his death. It was also stated that Hagoromo's power contains Yin-Yang Release.

An illustration of the ideal behind ninshū.

A man of great wisdom and power, Hagoromo invented Ninshū as a way to bring peace to a war-torn world, sharing chakra with others as a mean to connect with everyone. He intended for this power to connect all humans and bring forth harmony, however, following his death, humans would use this to widen the rift between them all, turning it into what became ninjutsu.

Using fūinjutsu, he was able to first seal the Ten-Tails into his own body, and was later able to seal it away when his life came to an end. Even on his deathbed, Hagoromo was able to employ his Chibaku Tensei technique on a massive scale and use that chakra to create the moon to imprison the body of the Ten-Tails within it, a clear testament to his incredible power. His mastery of this skill also allowed him to brand others with a portion of his powers.

With the power of his Rinnegan, Hagoromo became the first person to master all five basic nature transformations. He also obtained the power of the Yin-Yang release. By using his Yang chakra, the essence of physical energy, along with his with Yin chakra, the essence of spiritual energy, Hagoromo had the ability to create form from nothingness with a mere thought to bring it to life. Hagoromo created the nine tailed beasts from the Ten-Tails' chakra by using this ability.[8] Through his Six Paths Yang Power he could stabilise people's fading life-forces and even regrow lost organs. Through his Six Paths Yin Power he could greatly strengthen his other techniques.

Hagoromo was shown carrying two objects. One was what appeared to be a katana, implying that he was skilled in kenjutsu, whilst the other was a shakujō — a Buddhist ringed staff which is meant to be used in prayer.

Hagoromo wielded unique tools which became known as the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, each of which possess a unique and powerful ability. The five treasures are: the Bashōsen, Benihisago, Kōkinjō, Shichiseiken, and the Kohaku no Jōhei. By combining the Benihisago, Kōkinjō, and Shichiseiken, Hagoromo could capture the word soul of his victims, and then draw them into the gourd to seal them away. With the Bashōsen, he could generate any of the five basic elements. The Kohaku no Jōhei allowed him to seal anyone without the elaborate procedures used for the Benihisago.

Hagoromo was believed to have been the only shinobi to have fully mastered the Rinnegan, and also learned to control all five types of nature chakra. As a wielder of the Rinnegan, Nagato openly admitted his power with the Rinnegan was nothing compared to Hagoromo's. The Rinnegan grants him the ability to use all of the abilities of the Six Paths Technique, with the Outer Path he could use the Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, summon souls from the Pure Land and also able to undo another person's use of the Impure World Reincarnation, releasing the souls from their vessels and sending them back to the Pure Land.

Hagoromo also had the ability to manifest a Truth-Seeking Ball, which is composed of the five basic nature transformations, Yin-Yang Release and the Six Paths Sage Chakra. He typically wielded a completely black, dual-headed shakujō. One end has a ringed hoop, while the other end possesses a crescent shaped curve, representing the sun and moon respectively. With this malleable chakra, he can also form the holy sword known as the Sword of Nunoboko, which he reportedly used to shape the world.

Hagoromo also wielded the Six Paths Sage Technique. With this, he could enhance his abilities with senjutsu, use multiple Truth-Seeking Balls and had the ability to fly said Sasuke."

"Wow how much you learned when traveling just hit me said Sakura"

"I know right said Naruto."

"So from what we know if we had to fight all of these people we would die said Sakura."

"Well look like we need a plan said Naruto."

"No shit Sherlock said Sasuke."

"What hell you just say you asshole yelled Naruto."

"No fighting you stupid fools yelled Sakura" hitting them both on the head.

"Alright let's make a plan said Sakura."

"I say the three of us go and stop him said Naruto."

"Naruto your Hokage you can't go on mission said Sakura."

"Sakura not just us I plan on getting the other kage in on this said Naruto."

"I see you are leaving to protect the leaf from Orochimaru and his plan said Naruto."

"How long till he finishes the jutsu asked Naruto"

"I would say two mouths said Sasuke."

"Ok in one mouth we will leave till then we get ready said Naruto."

End of chapter 4

Chapter 5 Minato's Promise

AN what do you think of it so far

Like and review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 Minato's Promise

I own nothing

At the Uzumaki household

The Uzumaki family was eating dinner when Sakura begin to speak.

"Kushina could you go up stair and play till we call you Sakura asked."

"No said Kushina."

"Kushina do as you are told said Naruto "In a hokage voice.

Minato began to stand up.

"You stay here Minato said Sakura."

"Are you guys mad about us not fishing the mission asked Minato?"

"No god no said Naruto" putting his arms up.

"We have job for you said Sakura."

"What is it asked Minato?"

"You see son me and your mom and the ass are going after Orochimaru in one mouth. You will have to protect your sister can we trust you with this SS ranked mission said Naruto."

"Of course and mom could I see that bitch in the morning asked Minato?"

"Why do you care asked Sakura" smirking.

"I don't I just want to see her because she is a ninja of the leaf said Minato."

"Mom Dad I am going to sleep said Minato."

"Night they both said."

The next day at the Uchiha household

Minato knocked on the door.

"Hello Karin said Minato."

"Minato your mom called go right up said Karin."

"Thank you said Minato."

Minato had spent the night here before so he knew where to go.

"Hello can I come in asked Minato."

"Sure whatever Minato said Sarada."

Minato walked in and was shocked her left eye was covered by a patch.

"So how you holding up asked Minato."

"I feel like I lost a piece of myself to that man said Sarada."

"My mom told me you could have my dad re grow your eye said Minato."

" I know but it would not be my sharingan said Sarada."

"It is no big deal said Minato."

"No big deal I am the one that has to help bring this clan back I have to be strong yelled Sarada."

My dad want told me when you want to fight someone it should be a fair fight so if I want to fight you. You need your sharingan said Minato."

"Yes and said Sarada."

"I will get that eye back no matter what even if I must break the law that that the Promise of a lifetime said Minato."

"What are you mad asked Sarada?"

"Now come on write a note telling them we went out we are going after Orochimaru and your eye said Minato."

"Hey no balls may we join you asked a boy" jumping in threw the window.

"My girl need a eye back what can I say said Akama" jumping in threw the window.

"Inojin and Akama no wait I feel more chakra outside said Sarada."

Standing outside of her home where her childhood friends.

"Chōchō Shikadai Inojin Neji I am happy but how would we find them asked Sarada." "We have that covered said Shikadai." By covered he means blackmailing with the fact that Minato read my book that one time. If his Mother found out she would kill me the man said." "No way said Sarada." "What you think I am too old asked the man." "No I just have never seen you fight grandpa Kakashi said Sarada."

"That because I never wanted you too but anything is better than what Sakura would do if she found out said Kakashi."

"Let's get going my ninja dog have a lead said Kakashi."

End of chapter 5

Kakashi does not want to do this he been blackmailed and will these ninja that know nothing of Orochimaru's true plan live to tell the tale.

like and review

Chapter 6 **Kakashi Hatake**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 **Kakashi Hatake**

I own nothing  
>It has been three days since Team Kakashi set out now they are there to stop him once and for all. Team Kakashi Arrives at Orochimaru's base<p>"Grandpa Kakashi wont we die asked Sarada<strong>."<strong>

"Now let's go over all we know about Orochimaru said Kakashi."

"Orochimaru is one of the leaf legendary Sannin. With a life-ambition to learn all of the world's secrets, Orochimaru seeks immortality so that he might live all of the lives necessary to accomplish his task. After being caught red-handed performing unethical experiments on his fellow citizens for the sake of this immortality, Orochimaru defected from the leaf rather than be persecuted for his ambitions, and for many years sought the village's destruction in order to take revenge and demonstrate what he had learned. After several apparent deaths in the pursuit of his goals, Orochimaru realizes his approach is flawed through Kabuto Yakushi, his former associate, and begins monitoring the choices and actions of his former apprentice, Sasuke Uchiha. Being one of the legendary Sannin, as well as a former member of the S-rank criminal organization Akatsuki, Orochimaru is an extraordinarily powerful ninja, being Kage-level in his own right. Even among the Sannin, he was the one who originally stood out for individual ability. He was considered as a child prodigy that appeared only once a generation. His skills were so great that during the time of his invasion of the leaf, the Third Hokage feared no one in the village would be able to defeat him or even fight on equal footing with him, even himself, and that Orochimaru was strong enough to take down an entire small nation on his own said Kakashi."

"If anyone wants to leave you may go said Kakashi."

"No one is leaving said Minato."

"We will help lord Orochimaru no matter what said a man."

"Kabuto Yakushi said Kakashi."

"I also have team of sound ninja said Kabuto."

"Kids you said you where ready to fight well now is the time said Kakashi."

"Hey you Kabuto your Orochimaru right hand man right yelled Minato."

"Well than your fight is with us yelled Sarada."

"Grandpa Kakashi leave this to us you and the other handle the weak guys yelled Minato."

"Are you sure kids yep we got this said Sarada."

"Don't you kid's get it if you get touch by me you lose the power to move said Kabuto."

"Yep we know said Minato."

"Let's do this guys said Akama."

"Yes let's show them our youth yelled Neji."

"This is a drag but let's do it said Shikadai."

"I don't get why but I want help Sarada said Inojin."

"Let show these guy our power said Chōchō."

The leaf ninja ran at the sound ninja

"Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu Inojin"

"Shadow Possession Jutsu said Shikadai."

"Expansion Jutsu said Chōchō"

"Formation Ino Shika Chō complete said Shikadai"

"Human Boulder yelled Chōchō."

Chōchō took down the enemies easily.  
>"We did it said Inojin."<p>

With Akama

"Two Palms yelled Akama" hitting a enemy.

"Four palms yelled Akama" hitting a enemy.

"Eight palms yelled Akama" hitting a enemy.

"Sixteen palms yelled Akama" hitting a enemy.

"thirty two palms yelled Akama" hitting a enemy.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms yelled Akama" Taking the enemy out.

With Minato and Sarada

"Let's go Kabuto yelled Minato"

End of chapter 6

Chapter 7 Minato and Sarada bond of two men that lasts forever

AN do you like this ideal don't worry it is only a sub plot soon things will get good. like and review


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 Minato and Sarada bond of two men

Minato and are standing in front of Kabuto Yakushi ready to fight Sarada with her sharingan activated.

"Minato let's go said Sarada."They both ran at Kabuto doing handsigns for two "**Shadow clone Jutsu** yelled Minato." Minato ran at Orochimaru forming a Rasengan. At the same time Sarada performed a Chidori. Both hit Kabuto "**Rasengan** **Chidori** they both yelled" they jumped back and threw Kunai at him but he blocked them with his own as he jumped up. "Now Kakashi they both yelled" as Kakashi came in with his Lightning blade but Kabuto moved out f the way. "Now die yelled Kabuto" as he threw a 100 Kunai at Minato and Sarada. "No I won't make in time said Kakashi."But Sarada jumped in the way taking all he Kunai that should have it Minato. "Why would you do that asked Minato?"Minato started to hold back tears"Because I wanted to said Sarada." Minato stood up his eyes red and red Chakra a tail coming off of his body. "No way is that the nine tails fox's Chakra why does Minato have it said Kakashi."Minato ran at Kabuto in blinding speed and punch him in the gut so hard he was sent flying threw a tree. Minato than fired a small tail beast bomb at Kabuto killing him. Minato turned to Kakashi and Sarada "oh shit said Kakashi" Kakashi pulled out his cell phone and decided to risk Death. Kakashi called Naruto as he ran with Sarada in his other arm.

In the Hidden Leaf Village

Naruto and Sakura where sitting in nice restaurant on a date when Naruto phone went off. Naruto Look down and saw it was Kakashi work meaning it was bad. So he answered.

"Naruto why are you answering your phone during our date it been mouths since our last night alone Ino is being nice watching Kushina for us said Sakura."

On the phone

"Naruto Use flying thunder god on your son now said Kakashi."

"Wait you know where he his thank god me and Sakura have been worried sick said Naruto"

"Well you should be your son and his classmates blackmailed me into helping them go after Orochimaru said Kakashi."

"He did what ok got I will be there in ten minutes with Sakura and the ass said Naruto."

"Make it fast you wont believe what you are going to see got go now bye said Kakashi."

Off phone

"Naruto is everything ok asked Sakura."

Naruto told Sakura what Kakashi had told him

"There all dead yelled Sakura."

"Now let's go get Sasuke we are going after them said Naruto."

With Sasuke

"What the hell did you just say yelled Sasuke?" Naruto had just told him everything ad he was worried.

"Let's go said Naruto." Sakura and Sasuke put their hand on Naruto shoulder.

**Flying Thunder God** yelled Naruto

With Minato

Team 7 appeared in yellow flash and could not believe what they saw. There he was Minato Uzumaki in the Nine Tails Cloak. Naruto walk up and did some handsigns making the Chakra Disappear. Minato pass out Naruto picked him up and use **Flying Thunder God **to give him toKakashi.

With Kakashi

"Kakashi get the kids and take them back to the leaf said Naruto."

"Oh Naruto what will you do asked Kakashi."

"Stop Orochimaru from bringing back the Ōtsutsuki clan by killing him said Naruto."

End of chapter 7

AN So what do you think review and tell me what you think. Chapter 8 should be out by in the next two day I will also be doing some Charismas One shots for Naruto and One Piece both will be up by the 23 of December

Chapter 8 Ōtsutsuki


	9. Chapter 9

Info on Minato Uzumaki

Minato wears his dad old clothes from before the time skip.

Minato has his dad's hair and his mom eye's .

He has his dads amount of Chakra and his mom's Chakra Control

He has two whisker parks on his face

Info on Kushina Uzumaki

She is three years old and has pink hair and blue eyes.

No info on ninja skill due to age

She act like her mom but it hard to tell due to age.

Info on Akama Inuzuka

Akama is a boy with black short hair and has byakugan eye's.

He wears the same clothes his uncle Neji did.

He is nothing like his mother he is a play boy and a major pervert .

Also

Neji is the name I gave to the Nameless son of rock lee who's mother I would guess is TenTen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8 Ōtsutsuki

With Kakashi

Sarada had just woken up in Kakashi left arm with Minato in his right and wanted to ask something. "Grandpa Kakashi what are the Sannin asked Sarada?""Well I will tell you all the known history of them said Kakashi."" Sannin is the collective name of three renowned ninja from the leaf, who are hailed as three of the greatest shinobi of their time. While all three eventually left the village at some point for their own reasons, they all retained their renown from the title of _Legendary Three Ninja._ The group is comprised of the three genin from Team Hiruzen which was led by Hiruzen Sarutobi. When the team was formed, the three genin were only six years old and Hiruzen was already the Third Hokage; they used the bell test to serve as their promotion to genin. When the three shinobi were promoted, as customary, the team disbanded. The three would however work together during the Second Shinobi World War. During their battle with Hanzō of the rain, according to Hanzō himself, the three put up a courageous battle against him. Having survived the battle, Hanzō named them, as a reward, earning them the title Sannin of the leaf. The three would later become legends in the shinobi world, though the Sannin as a team dissolved with Orochimaru's defection from the village.

Every member of this team grew to become Kage-level ninja and, with the exception of Jiraiya who twice turned down the position of Hokage, later became village heads. All of them, at one point or the other ended up leaving the village for various reasons, though Tsunade and Jiraiya would remain loyal to the village. Orochimaru would later join the Akatsuki and after leaving that group, would move on to found the sound village. Tsunade, after suffering great losses during the Second and Third Shinobi World War, would travel the world alongside her apprentice, Shizune, while Jiraiya would covertly follow Orochimaru's actions and later Akatsuki's, with the goal to protect the leaf from any future external threats. Hiruzen would retire as Hokage, naming Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage until the latter's death during the Nine-Tails' attack on the leaf, which forced him to resume office as the Third. He would remain the presiding Hokage until Orochimaru's Invasion of the leaf, which ended in his death. With this, Tsunade took up office as the Fifth Hokage at Jiraiya's who had declined the position behest. Three years later, Orochimaru would be permanently sealed by Itachi Uchiha, and Jiraiya would be killed by his former student, Pain, leaving Tsunade as the only surviving Sannin until Orochimaru was revived by Sasuke said Kakashi." Will my Dad be ok asked Sarada?" "Yes will be fine said Kakashi."

With team 7 having arrived at Orochimaru base that look just like his other ones.

"Sakura let's make plan said Sasuke."** "Rasengan **yelled Naruto kocking the dorrs down running in."

Here ran to where he could feel Orochimaru's Chakra coming from.

"So you made it Seventh Hokage said Orochimaru."

"We will stop you said Naruto."

"Oh you will stop me just like you saved Jiraiya from pain said Orochimaru."Naruto was now filled with rage but it turn to fear has Orochimaru did could not think he was looking at

"Lord Seventh meet Indra and Asura Ōtsutsuki to bad I need to wait to bring more of them back said Orochimaru."At that moment there of team 7 got there.

"Sorry guy he made me forget he mission said Naruto."

"It is fine Naruto said Sakura."

"Ya she is right said Sasuke."

"Guy here the plan I will take Asura Sasuke can take Indra and Sakura can take Orochimaru said Naruto."

"Ok they both said."

With Kakashi at the same time

They came in to see range of the rest of the team. "Kids we are head back now said Kakashi."The kids did not say anything they just did what they were told. But Inojin asked something.

"Lord Kakashi tell us about team 7 said Inojin."All the kids nodded there heads.

"Team 7, was a team led by me and was formed after the members became genin. The members were selected in order to balance out their talents: Naruto Uzumaki, the worst student in his graduating class, would benefit from Sakura Haruno's intelligence and Sasuke Uchiha's proficiency with ninjutsu. Sakura would similarly benefit from her more battle-capable team-mates, whereas Sasuke would benefit from being forced to work with others. It would be later revealed that Kakashi was chosen specifically to be the leader of Team 7 for two reasons: Being the student of Naruto's father and given the task of keeping the Nine-Tails at bay while unknowingly honoring the promise that Hiruzen Sarutobi made to Itachi Uchiha in secret to keep his younger brother safe and kept from going down a dark path. In time while training them, sharing similar traits to the latter, Kakashi noted the rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke to be similar of that to Obito Uchiha and himself and even more so of Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

When Sasuke defected from the leaf siding with Orochimaru to kill Itachi for to avenge his clan, Team 7 was disbanded for the next two and a half years. By the time of their reunion though still technically a genin, Naruto gained new strength under the guidance of Jiraiya while Sakura's education under Tsunade made her both battle-capable and a skilled medical ninja. The two are reunited with Kakashi and are reformed as Team Kakashi to go and rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki's Sasori and Deidara. In the process, from a dying Sasori, the group gains intel that Sasori was to meet a spy he placed in Orochimaru's inner circle. However, with me wounded from the fight, Team Kakashi was temporary placed under the command of Yamato with the addition of Sai to fit the spot left by Sasuke. Though Sai was given a mission by his superior Danzō Shimura to assassinate Sasuke, his new-found resolve to help Naruto and Sakura bring their former friend back to the leaf gained him acceptance as a member of Team Kakashi.

The new Team Kakashi on their first mission.

During the second attempt to find Sasuke after news of him defeating Orochimaru reached them, Team Kakashi forms an Eight Man Squad with Team Kurenai to find him. However, interference from Tobi causes the group to lose Sasuke's trail as he was spirited off by the masked ninja. After Tobi reveals the Konoha Council being the ones who forced Itachi to kill the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke affiliates himself with the Akatsuki and becomes an international criminal. When news of Sasuke's attack on the younger brother of the Fourth Raikage reachesthe leaf , Danzō who had been appointed Candidate Hokage, declared Sasuke a missing-nin who was to be killed on sight. During the Kage Summit, despite Naruto's attempt to convince the Kage to spare Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi separately attempt to kill their former team-mate to prevent future implications. However, the two were horrified to find that Sasuke has become completely heartless as he reveals his intention to destroy the leaf itself. By that time, Naruto is confronted by Tobi, who reveals Sasuke's new target of his hatred to the boy and the revelation Naruto and Sasuke are destined to clash as they inherited the Will of Fire and the Curse of Hatred. Arriving in time to save Sakura from their former friend, seeing that he is on verge of passing the point of no return as the Fourth Shinobi World War begins, Naruto resolves that fighting Sasuke is the only way to stop him even if means they both die in the process. However, Sasuke's final encounter with Itachi caused him to question his resolve. After reviving Orochimaru and meeting with a reincarnated Hashirama Senju and learning what it means to be a shinobi, Sasuke chooses to protect the leaf like his brother had as he rejoins his former team to aid in the fight against Madara Uchiha, Obito, and the Ten-Tails. The four original members of Team 7 were the only living humans to have escaped the light of Infinite Tsukuyomi, and so in turn became mankind's last hope. Ultimately after many obstacles and with help from Obito, even from beyond the grave, Team 7 managed to outmaneuver and seal Kaguya in a new moon, thus saving the world. After this, however, Sasuke again left the team to realize his plans of revolution and domination, forcing Naruto to face him one last time.

After an intense battle, both Naruto and Sasuke lost their own respective dominant arms, Sasuke losing his left and Naruto losing his own right arm, and the blood from their amputated arms made a "seal of concelation". Through Sasuke's narrow defeat and relinquishing his inner darkness, the rift between the three, much to Kakashi's happiness, was lifted and back on good terms, even laughing together after so many years and trials Afterward, with Kakashi as the Sixth Hokage, Sasuke's involvement in dispelling the Infinite Tsukuyomi and as a favour to Naruto, the hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke's crimes was pardoned, though he sought to travel the world for redemption, but not before affectionately vowing to Sakura that he would return and receiving Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto succeeds Kakashi as the Seventh Hokage and Marries Sakura said Kakashi."

"Wow said Inojin."

With team 7

"Ok let's do it they both said."

"Team 7 is back and better than ever yelled Naruto."

End of chapter 8

AN what did you think are the history lesion bad I copy and paste and edited them from the Naruto wiki so there not the same."

Chapter 9 Sakura vs. Orochimaru


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9 Sakura vs. Orochimaru

Naruto and Sasuke have gone off to fight their own battles and now two Sannin Ninja are about two fight.

"**Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes**yelled Orochimaru " a countless number of summoned snakes crawled out of Orochimaru's mouth and ran at Sakura but she jumped out of the way."I don't feel like playing around said Sakura**"**** "Ninja Art Creation Rebirth Strength of a Hundred **yelled Sakura" Sakura ran at Orochimaru and punch him in the gut Sakura than jumped back and did not handsigns. "**Water ****style water bullet** yelled Sakura." Orochimaru stood up and did some handsigns "**Sword of Kusanagi: Longsword of the Sky** yelled Orochimaru."A long blade flew at of his mouth went through Sakura Chest. Sakura fell to the ground in pain."Naruto I am so sorry goodbye Sakura thought."

Flashback

"I am so sorry but don't be sad because I will bring Sasuke back no matter never give up and never g back on my word that my ninja way yelled Naruto."

End of flashback

Sakura stood up "Naruto if that truly is our ninja way than as your teammate I have no right to give up yelled Sakura." Orochimaru could not believe it she was still standing. Sakura pulled her and back and ran at Orochimaru and punch him as hard as she could "**Shannaro** yelled Sakura "Orochimaru was sent flying into a wall and Sakura pulled at a Kunai and threw at Orochimaru it hit him in the head kill him.

With Sasuke

Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinnegan activated Sasuke ran at Indra. "**Almighty push** yelled Sasuke sending Indra flying back. Indra than did handsigns and yelled "**fire style grand fire ball **yelled Indra." **Perfect Susanoo **yelled Sasuke. Entering his perfect Susanoo. Indra ran at Sasuke and did some handsigns and yelled "**wind style wind bullet". **Sasuke pulled his bow back and created a Indra's arrow and Indra did the same the two arrow hit each other and the ground below cracked. Sasuke jumped back and look at Indra "now let really get started said Sasuke.

End of chapter 9

Chapter10 Sasuke vs. Indra

AN please go read my fic called a Uzumaki family Christmas


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter10 Sasuke vs. Indra and Naruto vs. Asura and return to the leaf.

Sasuke and Indra pulled at their swords and ran at each other their swords clashing. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind Indra and fired **Amaterasu **at him using his Mangekyō Sharingan. Sasuke Indra blocked with **Almighty push** using his Rinnegan. Sasuke jumped back and did some handsigns and use **Kirin **him Indra. Sasuke did some more handsigns and fired a **fire style phoenix flower jutsu **at Indra. Indra ran at Sasuke fired four **Amaterasu **flames at him. Sasuke jumped out of the way "Shit I may not win this said Sasuke."

Flashback

"Your more a Brother to me than Itachi ever was to you I will bring you back even if I have break every bone in your body yelled Naruto"

Years later

"Why you so fixated on me are yelled Sasuke."

"Because you're my friend said Naruto"

Later

"She would only get in our way said Sasuke."

"No the brothers feud I will end it here said Naruto."

Later

"I lost said Sasuke"

End of Flashback

"Naruto I always wanted to be cool like you I can't do that if I die said Sasuke." Sasuke ran at Indra and did some handsigns "**Ninja art Chibaku tensei** yelled Sasuke."The Chibaku tensei trapped Indra and place his hand on the Chibaku tensei and yelled out **"Indra's seal."** Sasuke stood there and grinded. "Naruto I hope your ok said Sasuke"

With Naruto

Him and Asura stood in front of each other berthing heavily. "Let me show you the power of the seventh Hokage yelled Naruto" getting his Sage of six paths mode appearing in front of Asura and forming a **Rasengan** in Asura chest cutting it opening he jumped back and formed a **wind style rasen shuriken** and threw it at Asura hitting him head on he then ran at him and use the **Shadow clone Jutsu **and use the **Naruto Uzumaki 2k barrage **sending him into the air. He than went into tailed beast mode and use his a tailed beast bomb to knocked Asura to the ground and place him hand on Asura head and yelled out" **Sun Seal**" Naruto stood up and grinned."Am I that much stronger said Naruto?" Naruto than left to meet up with team 7 and go back to the leaf.

Later with team 7

"God that was easy said Sakura."

"I know we are much stronger now said Naruto"

"I will meet you guys later I must go get Sarada eye back said Sasuke."

"Bye Sasuke said Naruto."

"Let's go Naruto we have a kid to yell at said Sakura."

"Hey we can't get to mad I would have done the same thing said Naruto."

Later in the leaf everyone has just met up

"Minato Uzumaki what the goddam hell where you think you could have die yelled Sakura in rage."

"Sorry mom but I don't like when Sarada is sad it kill me inside said Minato."Sakura went from mad to happy at that those words. "Minato you like Sarada said Sakura."Minato was pissed he hated her "No I don't said Minato"

"Ok everyone one you punishment I up to you mom and dad said Naruto"

"Hey mom where is Sarada Minato asked." Sakura looked at her son sadly.

"Minato reacting an eye is a slow and pain full thing to do said Sakura."

Naruto stood there thinking about how Minato could use kurama's Chakra so he would just go asked kurama.

In Naruto's mind

"Hey kurama how come my son can use your Chakra asked Naruto."

"When you two have your odd human sex I put some of my Chakra into your sperm said kurama."

"Why did you not tell me yelled Naruto."

"So I could piss you off said kurama."

Outside Naruto's mind

"Sakura Minato can we talk in my office said Naruto"

In the Naruto Office

"Naruto is everything ok asked Sakura."

"Before we started I need to tell you about kurama's history said Naruto."

"Kurama more commonly known as the Nine-Tails is one of the nine tailed beasts. Centuries of being sought after as a tool for war and regarded as a monster that felt no emotions and deserved none in return caused Kurama to hate humanity. After being sealed into me , Kurama attempts to maintain its negative opinions about the world, but with my insistence on treating it with respect, the fox overturns its hatred and willingly strives to use its power for the world's salvation. Kurama and the tailed beasts first came into being in the waning days of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, who used his Creation of All Things ability to divide the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine separate bodies and giving each a name. Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together, even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names and forms than they did. Then, when the time came, they would know what true power the centuries, Kurama has gained a reputation as an age-old natural disaster, appearing suddenly out of nowhere to attack areas that have been breeding grounds for the darkest aspects of human nature.

At one point during the time of the formation of the shinobi villages, the Gold and Silver Brothers of Village Hidden in Clouds were assigned to capture Kurama, but were both swallowed whole by the fox. However, the two brothers managed to survive and gain some of its power by eating the flesh of its stomach for two weeks, forcing Kurama to regurgitate them.

The battle between Madara and Hashirama, with Kurama under Madara's control.

After that event, Madara Uchiha defected from the leaf and used his Sharingan to control and use Kurama to help him fight against Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, in order to exact his revenge. During their battle, Madara combined his Susanoo with Kurama, increasing the latter's offensive and defensive capabilities However, Hashirama was able to remove Kurama from Susanoo andreleased the tailed beast from Madara's control, subduing it in the process. After his victory over Madara, Hashirama deemed Kurama too dangerous to be allowed to walk free and Mito Uzumaki sealed the fox within herself, becoming its first jinchūriki.

Over the period of time which included the first two Shinobi World Wars, Mito kept Kurama at bay except for one occasion when the seal had weakened as she was going through childbirth. Toward the end of her life, Mito passed on this status and responsibility to another member of her clan, Kushina Uzumaki, who later became the wife of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. Although Kushina was terrified with the responsibility of containing Kurama, Mito assured her successor that the fox's hatred was powerless against her love.

after the end of the Third Shinobi World War, the Third Hokage and his wife made preparations to ensure that Kurama would remain sealed within Kushina as she gave birth to Naruto. However, despite keeping her childbirth a secret, a masked man discovered Kushina's location, killing her escorts and managing to break the seal, seizing control of Kurama. Since Kushina survived the extraction, the masked man tried to have Kurama kill her before Minato got her and their son to safety. Soon afterwards, the masked man summoned Kurama into the leaf and ordered it to destroy the village.

While Kurama was rampaging in the village and decimating the shinobi forces that tried to repel it, Minato managed to place a Contract Seal on the masked man during their fight to free the fox from the masked man's control. Despite that, Kurama still harbored a deep hatred for the leaf for sealing it away for decades and resolved to destroy the village without orders from the masked man. Before Kurama could annihilate the leaf , Minato summoned Gamabunta on top of the fox, and quickly teleporting it to Kushina and Naruto's location, while letting its Tailed Beast Ball detonate away from the village. Soon afterwards, Kushina used her Adamantine Sealing Chains to subdue Kurama, planning to seal it back inside her before she dies. However, Minato, knowing that Kurama would revive without a host, and how great a threat the masked man is, came up with a plan to give Naruto the means to combat the masked man in the future when he decides to attack again.

Yang-Kurama, moments after being sealed within Naruto.

Since Kurama's chakra was too immense to be sealed within an infant like Naruto, Minato first used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to separate and seal its Yin half within himself and then prepared the Eight Trigrams Seal to imprison the Yang half within Naruto. With the chain loosening from the fox's reduced size and Kushina weakened, it attempted to stop the process by killing Naruto, but both of the parents sacrificed themselves to protect their newborn child and completed the sealing. Later, upon awakening within Naruto's subconscious and learning the nature of the seal, Yang-Kurama quickly realised the situation behind Minato's intention. However, it calmly decided to wait and weaken the seal through the cracks of its formation with its chakra, determined to influence Naruto as much as it can to use its power. Throughout the years, Kurama constantly leaked out its chakra to weaken the seal, which had positive side effects on Naruto such as accelerated healing with being able to heal from a deep cut in seconds to healing from major injuries in a single day.

it was revealed that Kurama had left behind large amounts of its chakra during the attack. Kazuma collected and sealed the chakra within his own son, Sora, hoping to make use of its power for his own agenda said Naruto"

"Kurama put some his chakra in my sperm to help you andmostly you sister one day said Naruto."

"Naruto no one can know about this said Sakura."

"I know said Naruto."

"Minato I will teach you how to control Kurama's said Naruto."

"Ok dad said Minato,"

End of chapter 10

AN I know it was rushed that but it was to show team 7 is godly now and next arc will be called Minato in Past it will be a new story show I will update when it is out hope you like this story.


	13. Chapter 13

Please read the sequel Minato in the Past Chapter 1 is up. Hope you all liked the first story of many about Minato pm me if you have anything to ask me


End file.
